epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Jack Skellington vs. The Grinch - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery (Late) Christmas Special
The original idea was to release this on Christmas Day...Yeah, it didn't quite work out that way. Anyway, here's the late Christmas Special! In the 11th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, battles The Grinch, a popular Doctor Seuss character, to see who truely stole Christmas. Enjoy! Taylor Cu as The Grinch (costume) EpicLLOYD as The Grinch (voice) Nice Peter as Jack Skellington Mickey Meyer as Doctor Seuss (cameo) The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! JACK SKELLINGTON!! VS!! THE GRINCH!! BEGIN!! The Grinch: You better leave while you still can! The Grinch is going for the kill! You aren't in Halloween Town anymore! This is Whoville! You're practically just Slender Man, except with no amount of fear! So scrawny, it shouldn't take much force to kick you out of here! Like Christmas, I'm about to steal the victory! It shouldn't come as a Shock that you cannot defeat me! Your whole town is just a joke! In no way are you frightening! Your stupid movie could do with some serious re-writing! Every Who down in Whoville fears me! You know it's true! Just like Christmas, I hate everything that has to do with you! Poor Jack! You think that you can beat me? That's insane! All your attempts at being scary have all been in vain! Jack Skellington: What's This? An Ebenezer ripoff has come to fight? I'm about to destroy this not-so Jolly Green Giant! Where's your trash can, Oscar? It's clear that you're out of luck! Your movies suck and your disses stink, stank, stunk! I can't believe I'm taking crap from Doctor Seuss' worst creation! You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch! Hated throughout your whole nation! I'd continue but I'll let my true feelings go unspoken! Dump your rhymes off of Mount Crumpit cause they're clearly broken! This shouldn't be a challenge if those rhymes are the best that you can do! Don't call yourself popular! Only one Who actually likes you! I guess you're here looking for a good beating, so let's start this! This idiotic Nobody is clearly nothing but Heartless! The Grinch: You're just a skinless, repulsive piece of trash who isn't scary! No eyes, so you can't see you chose the ugliest girl to marry! If there's one thing you lack, Jack, it's lyrical talent! After I crush you, all you'll be singing is a second Lament! You won't take another breath as you meet your death soon! Even Dr. Finkelstein couldn't create good raps for you! Your disses reek of Frog's Breath and this shouldn't be alarming! But you'll need better rhymes that those if you want to harm me! Jack Skellington: You selfish brat! It's people like you that disgust me! You're better off having an even bigger heart, just trust me! You stole Christmas but you sure haven't stolen a win! My rhymes cut like a knife! Use them to shave your darn chin! Perhaps you'd actually have friends if you weren't so mean! What's wrong, Grinch? Are you sick? Because you're looking quite green! You're the one who's repulsive! And I don't need eyes to see That this cynical dolt has no chance of beating me! The Grinch: Like the people in your town, this battle won't be pretty! Think you've a chance against me? There's no need to be Goofy! You tried to do Santa's job? You need to stick to Halloween! You're in the worst movie that I have ever seen! Jack Skellington: I think it's time I showed you that I'm the scariest around! You're no Oogie Boogie; You don't scare me, so just step out of town! Wipe that grin off your face, you atrocious little beast! If all the Whos ate your ego, call it the Holiday feast! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! Poll: Who won the battle? Jack Skellington The Grinch Hint to next battle: The battle of the rednecks! Check Out More of My Battles! Category:Blog posts